


An Inquisitor's Work is Never Done

by Eriador117



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Erotic Massage, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt at the Dragon Age Kink-Meme</p><p>My favourite part of Dorian romance was that Dorian seems to actually worry that Inquisitor has too much on his plate. So I'd like to read something about Inquisitor being hyper responsible workaholic, who wears himself out with all Inquisition business, and Dorian thinks he have to make him relax. Maybe with some special Tevinter erotic massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inquisitor's Work is Never Done

"You mentioned something about Redcliffe, Commander?" asked Max as he stifled a yawn. The sun had long since gone down and the flickering torches in the war room were giving him a headache.

"Oh, yes, Inquisitor. The Arl is demanding reparation for the damage done while the mages were in the Hinterlands during the rebellion. And now that they are our allies, he thinks the Inquisition should pay for that damage."

"What sort of damage are we talking about here?" Max traced his finger along the map on the table, stopping just short of Redcliffe. He still had nightmares about that dark future Alexius had sent them to. Letting the Inquisition fall to Corypheus just wasn't an option.

"A few properties damaged by fire, looting, that sort of thing. As well as crops damaged, and livestock killed," replied Cullen.

Max turned to Josephine, who was glancing down at her clipboard, her mouth pursed. "Well, Ambassador, can we afford it?"

"We can, Inquisitor, but would agreeing to this bring more people out of the woodwork claiming that the Inquisition owes them money as well? It might set an uncomfortable precedent."

"The mages did cause damage," said Max. "As did the templars too. I vote we send some coin to the Arl to pay for damages, but we also send some mages, templars and Inquisition soldiers to help with the rebuilding. Hopefully that will satisfy Arl Teagan."

"An excellent choice, Inquisitor," said Leliana. "We'll get to work on that as soon as possible."

"Any other business?" asked Max.

"I've left some trade agreements in your quarters," said Josephine. "They need to be looked over and your signature added."

"If that's all then, I'll take my leave." Max tried not to sigh. Even if he left the war room, he still had those documents to peruse. So much for an early night. He felt exhausted, but he knew the work needed to be done and he was the one who had to do it. The Inquisitor wasn't just a title after all. Someone had to do the work and _he_ was that someone.

"Good night, Inquisitor," his advisors called after him and he headed back to the great hall.

He was waylaid by people in the hall and he wished he'd decided to take the servants' stairs rather than walk the gauntlet of the great hall. At least Varric wasn't there tonight; if he had been Max might not have made it back to his quarters until dawn. Varric could talk the leg off a stool and still have the breath for more.

But finally, he made it to the wooden door that led to his rooms and some semblance of peace. Max leaned his body against the closed door, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion, the headache behind his eyes getting worse. He wandered up the stairs, noting the scaffolding was still in evidence in the inner hallway. Hadn't he already seen the builders about that? He'd have to talk to them again. Great, another thing to add to his to-do list. At this rate he'd hardly have time to take a piss never mind a bath. Everyone always wanted a piece of him and he was stretched thin already.

He trudged up the stairs to the inner doorway and then more stairs to his room proper. His eyes immediately sought his desk and sure enough, there were the treaties Josephine mentioned. A stack almost as tall as he was. They did realise he needed to get _some_ sleep, didn't they? It would probably take him days to read and sort this lot. He marched to the desk and started to read the first parchment.

"An Inquisitor's work is never done, I see."

Max whirled around, his heart hammering against his ribs. "Dorian! I didn't know you were here."

"Did you forget we were to have dinner together this evening, Amatus?" Dorian asked softly. He twirled a wine glass in his fingers and glanced at the table beside the sofa. A white tablecloth was laid across it and it was set for two, plates, cutlery and glasses sparkling in the lamplight. There was even a white rose in a glass in the middle of the table. It seemed Dorian had wanted a romantic dinner for two and Max had ruined it. His shoulders slumped even more.

"Dorian, I'm so sorry. I did forget. I have a lot on my plate at the moment."

"You always do, Amatus. You work too hard. You need some time to relax. But first you need to eat something, have you eaten at all today?" Dorian stood up and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around Max's waist and pulling him close. Max accepted the comfort for what it was and smiled into their kiss. Dorian always looked out for him, even when Max forgot to do it for himself.

"I had some breakfast." Max felt his cheeks flush at the admission. He was a grown man, he should know he needed to eat.

"And nothing since then, I gather. Not to worry, I've let the kitchens know we might have wanted a late dinner." Dorian walked over to the bed and pulled on the bell-rope there. "Hopefully they won't be long. You'll need some energy for what I want to do with you later." Dorian waggled his eyebrows and Max couldn't help but laugh at his lover's antics.

"And what do you intend to do me this evening?"

Dorian tapped his nose. "Now, now, that would be telling. Haven't you ever heard of the joys of anticipation?"

"How can I anticipate something if I don't know what it is?" Max pretended to pout, but Dorian soon kissed the pout away, squeezing Max's buttocks as he did so. It would have been so easy to get lost in the kiss and forget about the food altogether, if Max's stomach hadn't started growling with hunger. Dorian pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him. "Someone's hungry. You need to take batter care of yourself, Amatus. I worry about you, you know."

"I know, Dorian. I need to do better, but there's just so much to do and I never seem to get a chance to take a break."

Dorian led him over to the sofa and pushed Max down upon it. "Stay there, I'm going to see what's taking the kitchens so long. Don't drink too much wine on an empty stomach."

Max sank against the cushions of the sofa and tried to let himself relax, but his mind was a jumble of things that needed to be done, that he needed to do and it was difficult. His eyes wandered to his desk and the stack of parchments awaiting his attention. He was more than tempted to ignore Dorian's advice and start working on them straightaway, but he stayed where he was. Dorian was right, Max had been working too hard and he needed a break from it all.

"Dinner is served," called Dorian from the bottom of the inner stairway and a few moments later, Max saw plates, glasses and jugs levitate up the stairs in front of Dorian. Max smiled; he'd never considered using his magic for such a simple thing as levitating dishes. Burning enemies to a crisp? Yes, but nothing like this.

Dorian waved his hands and settled the plates onto the table. Max was glad to see that the fare was light; bread, fruit and cheese mostly, along with jugs of water and one of ale. Max poured himself a glass of water and picked a few grapes from the bunch. He decided to forgo the alcohol for now; he wanted to be in control of his faculties when they got to the _later_ Dorian had promised. It was weeks since they'd been alone together and Max knew that was entirely his fault. When someone asked him something he found it difficult to say no. Everyone else had had enough of his attention for now; tonight he would concentrate on him and Dorian.

They ate and chatted of inconsequential things until Dorian was satisfied that Max had eaten enough. Max had been half-aroused throughout their meal, watching Dorian eat grapes like that should be made illegal. The way he pursed his mouth around the fruit, the moans as he ate and the heated looks he'd been giving Max had Max shifting in his seat.

"Hunger satisfied?" Dorian asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"For food, yes," said Max with a teasing smile.

"Then let's get you out of these clothes," said Dorian. "Where did you find such a terrible shade of beige, anyway? You do realise people think you've been roaming about Skyhold in your underwear, don't you?"

"What?" Max blushed. "They don't really think that, do they?"

"Oh, yes." Dorian stood up from the sofa and indicated with his hands for Max to do the same. Once Max was upright, Dorian wasted no time in undoing the buttons of the awful beige jacket.

"Cassandra gave it to me," he said. "I didn't know it was underwear."

"Well, technically, I think it's under-armour," said Dorian. "But the Inquisitor should really be wearing something finer. It's a wonder Vivienne hasn't given you a make-over by now and draped you in some awful Orlesian silks." Dorian shuddered, as if imagining a terrible outfit. "But enough of that. I want to get you out of clothes, not into them."

True to his word, Dorian set to his task with a will, undoing the rest of the buttons in short order and tugging the jacket off Max's shoulders. Dorian licked his lips and pressed a kiss to Max's neck, just where it met his shoulder and Max all but melted against him, groaning a little as he did so. That spot was so sensitive and Dorian knew it. Max's cock throbbed within the confines of his trousers. 

"You still feel a bit tense," said Dorian into his neck. "I think it's time I showed you the delights of a Tevinter erotic massage. I'm an expert at those."

Max chuckled. "Are you now?"

"Of course. I'm an expert in many things."

"And just where did you learn that art?"

Dorian paused in his kissing and looked up. "In a brothel."

"A brothel?" Max hadn't been expecting that answer.

Dorian shrugged his shoulders. "It's not something I'm proud of, but I had a very wayward youth. Going to brothels, it's accepted in Tevinter, especially if you're like me and want to be with other men. It's considered better than sleeping with your peers. Some magisters have pleasure slaves. That's never really spoken about, but it's an open secret. A brothel just seemed easier then. No attachment, just pleasure."

Max reached out and caressed Dorian's cheek. "I'm sorry, Dorian. I didn't mean to dredge up painful memories."

"It's fine, Amatus. It's old news. Now, let's get you out of the rest of these clothes." Dorian's hands worked at the laces on Max's trousers, his head down so Max couldn't really see his expression.

"Dorian, if you'd rather we didn't do this tonight..."

"Oh, no, Max. You don't get out of it that easily. It's been over three weeks since I've seen you naked and I am going to make the most of it."

"If you're sure?" Max wanted to give him an easy out if he wanted it, if the mood was broken.

Dorian stood on tiptoes, being an inch shorter than Max, and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Max could feel Dorian's erection digging into his hip and Dorian was moaning into their kiss. He pulled away, breathless. "Does that feel like I'm sure?"

Max nodded and pulled Dorian back to him for another kiss. Max loved kissing Dorian, loved the way their mouths fit together just so. Sometimes when they'd been out on a mission and were too tired when they went to their tent, they could spend hours just kissing and holding each other, without feeling the need to do more. But Max was feeling that other need tonight and from Dorian's rapid breathing, he knew Dorian had to be feeling the same.

Dorian pulled his mouth away and sank to his knees in front of Max. Max's breath hitched and he watched avidly as Dorian continued to work the laces on his trousers, his fingers pressing every so often on his rock-hard cock. "Dorian!" Max moaned and grabbed hold of Dorian's shoulders to balance himself. It had been too long since they'd done this and Max's excitement was about to get the better of him. He felt his cock swell and pulse, Dorian's fingers through the leather of his trousers both a tease and a torture. He wanted more, he needed more. "Please, oh, please!" Max was not beyond begging to get what he wanted.

Dorian glanced up at him through lowered lashes, a sly smile forming on his lips. "Oh my, Amatus, you are keen, aren't you?" Finally Dorian got the laces undone, and he tugged the trousers and Max's underlinens down to mid-thigh, Max's cock springing free at last. He moaned in relief. "I think we need to take the edge off first," said Dorian. "Or you'll never last through my massage."

Max nodded eagerly. "Please, anything!"

Dorian smirked again and lowered his head, his plump lips fitting perfectly around Max's cock. "Oh! Oh! Dorian!" Max cried out as he was welcomed into the warm, wet, cavern of Dorian's mouth. Dorian was an expert at this and he had reduced Max into a sobbing ball of need in a few seconds. Max's grip tightened on Dorian's shoulders as he tried not to come too soon and have this bliss end. It was a losing battle, though, and they both knew it. Max had been too long on the edge already. He felt his balls draw up, his cock aching with the need to come. Dorian hollowed his cheeks and snuffled further along so that his mouth was right against Max's abdomen and the tip of Max's cock was sliding down Dorian's throat. It was too much, Max lost all control, pistoning his hips and fucking Dorian's mouth, grabbing hold of his hair as the climax claimed him with the force of a tidal wave. "Dorian! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!" Max howled as he came, spurt after spurt jetting from his cock to slide down Dorian's throat.

Dorian grabbed hold of Max's arse, squeezing the muscles there and kept sucking on Max's cock long after he'd stopped coming. Max's legs were trembling with aftershocks and if Dorian hadn't been holding onto him, he was sure he would have fallen to the floor.

Max gently pulled Dorian's head away from his cock; he was a little over-sensitive after coming and it was no longer pleasurable.

Dorian smiled up at him and licked his lips, lips still shining with Max's own emission "You taste exquisite, Amatus."

Max blushed, still a bit shy when Dorian talked of things like that so openly. He wasn't a prude, far from it, but he had been sheltered for most of his life in the Ostwick Circle and sex was rarely mentioned. And if it was, it was in hushed whispers, or giggles behind hands. And as for finding time to be alone with someone, that just wasn't possible. The templars watched all the mages and apprentices like hawks and any suspicion of fraternising with each other was met with a month in solitary confinement.

"Max? Are you all right?" Dorian asked, concern creasing his brow.

Max shook his head to clear it of the memories. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Ah, a dangerous occupation for you, Amatus." Dorian chuckled and stood up to kiss him softly. "On the bed for me, Max. I'm determined to give you this massage if it kills me."

"I think you're a bit overdressed," said Max, tugging ineffectually on the clasps at Dorian's shoulder. He never did get the hang of how all those buckles, chains and clasps connected. Dorian took pity on him and shimmied out of his clothes in no time at all. He stepped out of his trousers, pulled his underlinens down and stood in all his naked glory, hands on his hips and stared at Max.

"Is this better, Amatus?"

"Much." Max swallowed thickly, his gaze wandering to take in Dorian's perfect form. If Tevinters were engrossed in breeding the perfect specimen of mage, they'd already succeeded with Dorian. Max had never seen a man so handsome, nor a body so well-moulded. His shoulders were broad, tapering inwards at his waist and hips, his chest perfectly defined. And the legs, dear Maker, Max had never seen legs like that in all his life. Thighs corded with muscles, calves taut and feet that just begged to be worshipped. And many a night Max had done just that, kneeling in front of Dorian and licking and kissing his way up those legs to the cock nestled at their centre. Even now, Dorian's cock jerked as Max watched it, a perfect ninety-degree angle. Most of Dorian's body was hairless, he still subscribed to the Tevinter practice of shaving most of his body hair, but there was a neat triangle of hair at his groin. Max reached out and traced the hair, then the skin around it, liking the different textures of each.

"Bed. Now," Dorian growled. "Before I have to throw you on it."

Max knew Dorian would do it too, he'd done it plenty of times before after all. It always amazed him how _strong_ Dorian was. "All right, all right. I'm going," Max said and spread his hands in surrender. He turned and sashayed to the bed, making sure to swing his hips, knowing how much Dorian loved his arse. 

Dorian swatted him lightly on said arse and groaned into his ear. "You tempt me more than any desire demon, Amatus. Now please get onto the bed!"

Max spread himself out on his bed, lying on his front and wriggled a bit, both trying to get comfortable and to tease Dorian. He heard Dorian rummage in the drawers of his bedside cabinet and a few moments later, he lifted a vial of oil aloft Ike he'd discovered some ancient treasure.

"Are you comfortable, Amatus?" asked Dorian.

Max nodded, angling his head around to gaze at him. Dorian lowered his head for a quick kiss, before moving and settling his naked body on Max's thighs, just below his buttocks, Dorian's cock resting in the cleft of his arse. Max moaned, the sound muffled in his pillows. Much as he wanted to experience Dorian's massage, he hoped it was a prelude to something more. The arousal was slower to build this second time around, but it was there, his cock swelling and pressing against the mattress beneath him.

Dorian dribbled some oil directly onto Max's back; he hissed in surprise. "It's cold!" he protested.

"It'll soon warm up," replied Dorian as he used both hands to smooth the oil all over Max's back, shoulders, and neck. Once that was done, he started the massage proper, kneading and pressing on Max's shoulders and neck, the two places he was most tense. If you didn't count his cock, that was.

Max lost himself in a haze of pleasure as Dorian alternated the powerful press of his hands and softer caresses in the places he'd just been. Time seemed to stand still as Dorian continued his ministrations on Max's back, before shifting off Max completely and massaging Max's legs, all the way to his feet and back up again.

Max groaned and his fingers gripped the bedclothes as arousal swelled in him once more. "Pass me a pillow," said Dorian and Max was quick to obey; hoping for what was coming next. "Lift your hips."

Max obeyed at once, gasping in ecstasy as Dorian placed the pillow beneath him, right beneath Max's cock and his arse that little bit higher up. Dorian squeezed and kneaded the flesh of Max's buttocks. "You have a delightful arse, Amatus. It's such a pity you have to wear those long coats when we're out on missions. I just have to imagine it then."

Max angled his head round. "Dorian, please, just do it!"

"Do what, imagine you naked?"

"You know what!"

"Do I?" Dorian teased him, smirking. "You'll have to be more specific in your directions, Amatus."

"Fuck me!" Max almost screamed at him. He'd been teased too long already and the ache in his cock and balls was matched by the ache in his arse. He felt so empty. His arse was twitching with just the imagining of being filled by Dorian's thick length. Something that hadn't happened in far too long.

Dorian chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on Max's left shoulder. "Your wish is my command, dear Amatus." Dorian dribbled some more oil on his fingers, but he went straight to the crease of Max's arse this time, no more teasing caresses. He was gentle at first, as if making sure Max got used to the sensation, but it was too gentle for Max tonight. 

"More, I need more," he said, his breath hoarse and ragged. "I need you, Dorian. Just you. I'm stretched enough."

"I don't want to hurt you," Dorian protested, even as he added another finger and pumped them in and out with a quick rhythm.

"I want to feel you. I need to feel the burn," said Max, almost to himself.

"If you're sure?" Dorian's voice was shaky, as if he too was fighting arousal, and of course he must have been. Max had already come once tonight, but Dorian hadn't, not yet. He must be desperate for some relief by now.

"Please, Dorian. Take me now," said Max, glancing back over his shoulder.

Dorian nodded and poured some oil over his cock, making sure to coat every inch of it. Max turned back and buried his head in the pillows, his hands fisting the sheets as he waited for Dorian's cock to breach him.

Dorian tugged at Max's hips, raising his arse even higher in the air and Max's face flamed with heat. The position, his arse in the air, his face and shoulders down on the bed, made him feel so wanton, so open. Pain flared for the first few moments as Dorian pressed his cock into Max's eagerly grasping hole and he couldn't quite the stop the groan of distress as it did so. Maybe he hadn't been as ready as he thought.

"Breathe for me, Amatus," said Dorian. "I'll take it slow, let you get used to it."

Max followed Dorian's advice and breathed through it, while Dorian's cock filled him, inch by glorious inch. When Dorian's balls pressed flush against the crease of his arse, he stopped moving, letting Max adjust to the fullness, to the stretch of him. Max took a few more deep breaths, letting his body accept it.

"You can move now, Dorian. I'm okay."

"Thank the Maker for that!" Dorian chuckled against his shoulder, Dorian's body hot along his back. And move Dorian did. Dorian's thrusts were erratic from the beginning, he was wild, out of control, fucking Max into the mattress like there was no tomorrow. And there wasn't, not really. There was only _now_ and _them_. There were little gasps and moans of pleasure as they each sought release together.

Max's hands fisted the bedclothes beneath him, trying to get a firm purchase on something, but it was no use. Dorian was so rough that Max's body was being moved up the bed and he'd soon bang on the headboard at this rate. His cock was hard and leaking precome onto the bed below him and he knew it wouldn't be long now. It never was when Dorian fucked him. No matter how many times they did this, Max could not get enough of the feeling of Dorian inside him. It was new every time.

"Dorian," he gasped out on a breathy moan. "I need to come, I'm nearly there!"

"Yess!" Dorian hissed, leaning down and kissing hard on the spot where shoulder and neck met. That part of him had always been so sensitive and Dorian knew it, knowing exactly which buttons to press to make Max a quivering mess. "Come for, Max. Let me feel you tremble around me." The voice and the kisses were too much and Max was lost.

His guts clenched, his balls drew up, his cock throbbing like a second heartbeat. Max arched his back and screamed soundlessly as he came, come gushing out of him in a series of waves, each one more intense than the last. He closed his eyes, seeing orange stars bloom behind them, a whirling galaxy of light and dark as the bliss claimed him.

His whole body was still trembling with aftershocks when he felt Dorian's orgasm start, filling him with wet warmth. "Max! Max! Oh! OH! OH!" Dorian wailed as he climaxed, pulling on Max's hips, as if to stop Max from running way. Max had no intention of running anywhere, surely Dorian knew that by now?

After his orgasm, Dorian collapsed on Max's back, both of them breathing heavily.

Max didn't want to break the mood, but Dorian wasn't exactly a light weight when all of it was on him like that. "Dorian, that's getting a bit heavy."

"Oh, sorry." Dorian rolled off him and pulled Max to him for an embrace. Both of them were sticky with come and sweat, but neither of them seemed to mind. "I suppose we ought to get cleaned up before bed." Dorian wriggled out of Max's arms and padded over to the desk. Max felt the tingle of magic wash over the room. A few moments later, Max returned bearing a bowl of steaming water that smelled of lavender and a fluffy towel and wash cloth draped over his arm.

Max quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"Just relax, Amatus and let me take care of you." Dorian sat cross-legged on the bed, and Max had to wonder if that was deliberate, for the position of his legs framed his cock beautifully. Then he dipped the cloth in the scented water and proceeded to wash the sweat and the come from Max's skin, his touches as gentle now as they were rough when they were in the midst of their lovemaking.

Once Max was taken care off, Dorian washed himself, but he was more brisk there and didn't linger over-long on his own body. "Goodnight, Max." Dorian leaned over to kiss him and Max knew this was the prelude to Dorian leaving, finding his clothes and going back to his own rooms. He never stayed the night, not once.

Max grabbed his wrist as Dorian was about to leave the bed. "Stay," Max whispered.

"You want me to stay the night? You've never asked me before."

"I wanted to, I just didn't know if I should ask. There are still so many things I'm unsure of. I've never been in a relationship before, Dorian. I've never been with anyone before. Sorry if I'm making a mess of things."

"You haven't," said Dorian, smiling softly at him. "I'd love to stay, if you want me to. But are you prepared for the gossip once word of this gets out? The Inquisitor, in a relationship with a man. Not just a man, a mage from Tevinter."

"Everyone gossips about me already. All that Herald of Andraste nonsense and the rest. Let them talk about something that makes me happy for once."

"I make you happy?" Dorian asked, sounding so surprised.

Didn't he know? Didn't he know how much he meant to Max? Max sat up and took both of Dorian's hands in his. "More than you can possibly imagine, Dorian. Now, are you going to get into bed before we both freeze our balls off?"

"Such language, Inquisitor. The nobles will be scandalised!"

Max laughed. "Then our work here is done."

THE END


End file.
